


Odds and Ends

by unknownusername



Series: I'm Never Gonna Dance Again (guilty feet have got no rhythm) [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, a collection of bits that i wrote for the main story but got cut out, or just little background stories i mention in main story but did not elaborate on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownusername/pseuds/unknownusername
Summary: Snippets and other stuff that didn't fit in with my main IT story, Hurry Boy It's Waiting There For You, that i am emotionally attached to and can't delete.Chapter 1: Richie sees a cute boy in the school playground and is immediately in love. Said cute boy is not impressed.Chapter 2: Bill is the smug cat emoji and richie regrets asking him for help





	1. Eddie does not* have a temper (*yes he does)

**Author's Note:**

> literally what the title says lmao. feel free to leave idea if you want, i mostly work on this piece when i have writer's block so tbh prompts would be appreciated. regardless most of these will be little one shots that you dont have to read the main story to get but some of these may mention events that happened in my main story.

Some would say that Eddie was either a polite kid or the absolute embodiment of anger but that really depended on the situation. For example, Eddie was always nice to teachers and he was the pinnacle of politeness to the nurses at the hospitals but if you pissed him off he had no problem telling you why. It was this concept that Richie learned quite quickly when he met Eddie in first grade.

It was recess, and Stan was out, so Richie was bored. And when Richie was bored, it started descending into chaos pretty quickly.

He spotted Bill from across the playground, sitting in the sand box with a smaller kid who was absolutely adorable. Richie knew Bill from Stan who sat next to him in class. He didn’t know the other boy, so he must've had another teacher, but Richie was determined to know him now.

He had the cutest little nose Richie had ever seen, he hadn't even known noses could be cute. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and was painstakingly working on a sandcastle, brow furrowed in concentration. As he got closer to them, Richie could see he had a smattering of freckles across his nose and the widest brown eyes. Richie decided right then that this was it, the most cutest thing in existence. He would never find anything as cute as this boy right here and he was a hundred percent okay with that.

"Hi Bill," he said as he walked up. Both boys turned to look at him and Richie felt himself die a little as those big brown eyes met his. "Who's your cute friend?"

"Hey Richie," Bill said with a smile. "T-this is Eddie"

Eddie. Even the name was cute. Richie was doomed.

Eddie was glaring at Richie and Richie grinned right back. "Hi there sweet-cheeks, Richie Tozier’s the name, hitting on cute guys is my game."

Eddies nose wrinkled, and Richie wanted to pinch his cheeks. "Don’t call me that."

"What? Sweet-cheeks? What about cutie pie? Darling? Cutest boy in existence?"

Eddie flushed an adorable red and Richie's heart soared. "Dont call me any of those!" He demanded. "My name is Eddie"

"I know! I'll call you Eds. No, Eddie spaghetti. Spaghetti head? There’s too many, I can’t decide."

Bill was laughing but Eddie looked ready to murder Richie. It was the cutest murder face in the world.

"Call me anything but my name and I will kill you slowly," Eddie threatened.

"Oh my god, I know you're serious, but holy shit that was the cutest thing I've ever seen." Richie exclaimed. "It's like being threatened by a cloud."

"Oh, n-no," Bill said through his chuckles. "Nice knowing y-you, R-Richie."

Richie was going to ask why when a ball suddenly hit his leg. It didn’t hurt, but Richie was startled into a flailing mess and promptly tripped over himself. Luckily, he handed in the sand. Not so luckily, he landed in Eddie’s sandcastle. He looked up at Eddie, mouth open to apologize, and he barely registered the sight of a wrathful, red-faced seven-year old before sand hit him squarely in the face. Richie immediately got a mouthful of sand and spluttered wildly, wiping his face with his arm.

“Eddie, no!” He heard Bill say. He managed to blink out enough sand from his eyes, his glasses having taken the brunt of Eddie’s rage, to see Bill desperately holding back an enraged Eddie.

“You dumbass, you ruined it!” Eddie shouted at Richie.

“That was totally an accident,” Richie explained hurriedly. “I did not mean to do that.”

Impossibly, that seemed to anger Eddie further and he was now yelling at Bill to let him go. The yard ladies, who were tasked with watching kids during recess and lunch, were running towards them, bright orange vests almost blinding in the sun.

“Eddie Kaspbrak!” A lady yelled before turning on Richie. “Richie Tozier, both of you to the principal office!”

“What!” Richie automatically protested. “I didn’t even do anything this time!”

“Now!”

Both boys were sat in the main office, waiting in the hallway to be called into the principal’s office. Eddie was fuming silently, arms crossed across his chest. Richie was mostly bored, and he was thinking of ways to get Eddie to talk to him.

Finally, he blurted out, “I really didn’t mean to fall on your sandcastle. I’m sorry.”

Eddie glanced at him, before huffing a sigh and his shoulders lost their rigidity. “I know. I’m sorry for throwing sand at you. I was angry.”

“So,” Richie drawled out the word. “Friends?”

He stuck out a hand to shake on it and Eddie looked down at it warily before grabbing it with his own and shaking.

“Fine.” Eddie said shortly.

“Aww, Eddie Spaghetti, you’re so sweet to me.”

“Don’t call me that!”


	2. Bill's smug face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie approaches Bill about turning the clubhouse into a home away from home for Eddie. Bill's smug face is the most smug face in the whole world, probably.
> 
>  
> 
> this probably wont make sense if you havent read the main story in these series asdfghjkl sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, throwing this into the void even though i have two WIP i should be updating: yeET

“Bill! Big Bill, my man,” Richie said when Bill walked through the newly claimed clubhouse. It was Bill’s day to clean out the traps, which was why Richie got here thirty minutes before Bill usually got here.

Bill narrowed his eyes at him before looking around warily. “What d-did you do?”

“Okay, first that’s rude, but understandable considering I am me, and second I have done nothing wrong ever.”

“What d-do you want?” Bill looked resigned to his fate already, and see, this was why Richie loved Bill. Bill didn’t give a fuck what you did, if you were his friend and you needed something, he was going to be there, no questions asked.

Richie grinned at him, “You know me so well,”

Bill rolled his eyes heavenward, as if praying for strength, before sighing. “Just t-tell me already.”

“I was thinking, are we going to be doing anything specific with this clubhouse, like where is this heading? Casual hangout? All day hang out? Is this an emergency only thing, or like whenever whatever, you know what I mean? Because, and trust me I know, it has potential for literally anything and we could turn this into like a legit clubhouse, but what if, and only what if here okay, what if we did something else?”

Bill remained unimpressed. “S-spit it out.”

“I want to fix up the clubhouse and maybe, sort of, have it as a hangout for us but also a hide out for Eddie. Wait! Don’t say anything, just let me explain, okay, so Eddie’s mom is like batshit, but you knew that already. I was thinking that since Eddie’s mom has been on his ass all day every day since he came out of the womb, Eddie must not like his house, and like duh, that’s obvious, we never go over there as a group, she hates all of us, blah, blah, blah. But! What if Eddie had his own home away from the shithole he calls his house, because it must suck to live in that house knowing that your parental figure would hate you probably, like yikes, and you know Eddie, he’s always anxious. So maybe, if we fix this place up quickly, we can have it as an Eddie safehouse. That would be cool, right? So, Eddie doesn’t have to pretend all the time to be something he’s not for his mother and have some place she doesn’t know about?”

Bill first looked at him blankly but as Richie rambled on, he started to look smug and by the end of the rant, when Richie was catching his breath, he looked so unbearably smug that, if Richie didn’t need his help, Richie would want to punch the smug smile off his face. But he did need his help, so he glared as Bill smirked at him knowingly.

“S-safe house, huh?” Bill said. “N-nothing else?”

“No,” Richie snapped.

Bill looked, impossibly, smugger. “Where Eddie c-can be alone, b-be himself?”

“Yeah, exactly, glad you understand, thanks Bill, so anyway we need to clean the place or Eddie will never go for it. But, and here’s the thing, what if we didn’t tell Eddie, yet? So, it could be a surprise?”

Bill’s face was going to get stuck into that smug smile if he kept at it any longer, Richie swore.

“T-that’s a lot of effort f-for someone who hates work.” Bill commented lightly. “Seems t-to me t-there’s something more going on.”

“Bill, I swear to god,” Richie began to threaten. “If you tell Eddie- “

“Oh, no, d-don’t worry, I won’t say anything,” Bill said. “About the clubhouse, or about t-the other thing.”

“There is no other thing.” Richie said through gritted teeth.

“Oh? Nothing at all?” Bill said, raising his eyebrows significantly, “S-sure, Richie.”

“Are you going to help or not?” Richie demanded impatiently.

“Of course,” Bill said, still smirking unbearably. “F-for Eddie, and n-nothing else b-because nothing is g-going on at all.”

“I hate you.”

“No, I think you’re f-full of love f-for your _friends_.”

“Stop making that face! It’s creeping me out.”

“It’s j-just my face.”

“You know what you’re doing, Bill, stop it.”

Bill’s smugness, somehow even more impossibly, intensifies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual aid here: Bill's smug face is that smug cat face like this --> :3

**Author's Note:**

> give me ideas my brain is useless and i need inspiration please and thank you (just no sexual stuff that aint my thing im ace af and also theyre all underage so)


End file.
